


Missile-toe

by Randy_sensei



Series: Seattle Bloom [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randy_sensei/pseuds/Randy_sensei
Summary: Victoria can't catch a break and she hears something stupid.





	Missile-toe

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for dropping works and then disappearing. Been busy with life and all, but I'm back! Probably!
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!

 

Victoria was never a party person.

 

That’s a damn lie and she knows it, she was _the_ party person, but the get-drunk-and-dance type of party, never a Christmas party. Of all the things to be doing one Friday night, this-- _this_ , was what she decided to do.

Oh goodie.

Well, if anything, the people who were coming over weren’t complete strangers, and the party wasn’t for a charity or anything friendly-neighborhood-philanthropist-rich-person-esque. Eugh.

That’s kind of the last thing she wanted right now. Despite disliking Christmas parties and the sort, she liked the atmosphere. It was slowly growing on her, the more she looked over her handiwork with how she did the decoration of her quaint little apartment in the north side of Seattle.

She also liked the fact that she managed to stick that _goddamn_ tree in here; she swears to god, that thing is leaving here in pieces.

People were starting to trickle in, slowly but surely. She was surprised how many people came, considering she was considered a bit of a cold hearted bitch outside of her friend circle; she found some people she only knew as acquaintances, which kind of rubbed her the wrong way, but hey, the more the merrier, right?

 

Ugh.

Speaking of friend circles, hers was being a bad influence on her.

Victoria didn’t think of a day when she’d come to _not_ want to kick out party crashers, but seeing as this wasn’t highschool and this isn’t Vortex Club anymore, she can’t really do that with as much of a reason as before. And hey, people don’t really crash parties, at least not these, when you’re grown up.

More and more as she sifted through the party, saying the usual ‘hello’s and all the other crap a host has to do, she started noticing more familiar faces.

Taylor and Courtney were the first she spotted, obviously, they’re probably her closest friends, but not the only ones; Dana and Juliet, coming in together, as usual. Almost makes you think they’re together, but no, they just choose to waft around in their own sexual tension until one of them snaps. Eventually, though, Victoria thinks.

She finds Brooke and Warren, surprisingly, considering she hasn’t heard from them for a while; barely knew they were in Seattle, so it was pleasant finding them there.

She wouldn’t be caught dead saying or thinking something like that before, but now, who really cares, they’re all friends anyways. Last she heard of them, they were out in Portland for some stupid science convention.

The only person more oblivious to any forms of romantic involvement than Warren was Max. She didn’t think that was possible but Warren was almost blindsided when Brooke confessed, God, his face was hilarious when she told him, holy shit. Turns out they’re perfect for each other, who knew? _Oh, I know, literally everyone but Warren,_ Victoria thought, with a scoff to boot.

Speak of the romantically-blind devil, in comes Max, sporting this dorky scarf that despite its utter uselessness, makes her adorable, with the hand of some blue haired punk she picked up that one time in the club intertwined with her own. Or got picked up by? Victoria could never really tell.

This wasn’t the first time she had seen the bluenette; she seemed familiar, mostly due to the fact she hung around her old school. Blackwell, yeah, that one. Then, they had a conversation or two, and much to Victoria’s surprise, she could hold her own in banter and witty remarks, or just generally interesting and intelligent conversations. It was a fulfilling type of acquaintance but an acquaintance nonetheless.

 Normally, she would walk over, drinks in hand to, y’know, coax Max into introducing her to her plus one. Normally, yeah, but the part when Kate walks in isn’t really the normal one, because Victoria is captivated the moment she spots her.

 Kate, almost like an angel sent from heaven; so much so you can _actually_ (not really) see the wings come off from her back and into the air behind her, is at the doorway, standing on her toes and looking over the crowd, wearing almost all white with gold accents and that cross of hers sticking out, _God_ , _yes_ you, _up there, how cuter can she get?_

 Victoria hasn’t found the answer to that yet and she doesn’t think God has either. She just assumes neither of them ever really will, mostly because every time her sight is graced by Kate’s almost literally holy presence, the air in her lungs stops.

 Quite uncharacteristic but hey, love is a crazy drug, am I right?

 And, like now, like any other time, she’s just standing there like a dope, which she only really notices when someone bumps into her on accident, making her almost spill the drinks she held.

 Now, Victoria ponders. She _could_ be smooth and redirect these drinks to Kate and her, thus having to melt under her gaze for prolonged periods of time, or she could make like a chicken and split-- wait.

 Yeah, Victoria feels like going with whatever she just thought, yeah. She high tails it to cover behind some crowd and walks around kind of aimlessly, depositing one of the drinks back to where she found it and cradling the other awkwardly as she walks.

 She finds herself at her wide apartment window, staring out onto the skyline of the snow covered Seattle and ponders, letting the skyline take her away as the genteel and comfy jazz music slowly fades with the small noises of the crowd.

 The aforementioned light music combined with the equally, if not more, warm lighting already did a great job of setting a comfy atmosphere, to which the casual sweaters most people wore only helped.

 Victoria sighs comfortably and savors her champagne slowly. Light alcohol like this never suited her much, but no one was here to get drunk off their ass and do something stupid.

 Her apartment was a lucky find, she thinks. This size and this location for the price she got it at must’ve been a bloody miracle. Knowing this town, she wouldn’t be surprised if she found something deeply wrong with the place; it would explain the low price, just want to get it off your hands once you find what it is.

 Victoria mentally shrugs and continues staring longingly at the dark but lit up horizon.

The crowd wasn’t really her scene either, besides her friends and acquaintances. Rest are just people from the building, y’know, people you’d think would be invited to a house party, having some common sense.

 

Another comfortable sigh was cut short.

Victoria’s breath stopped mid-sigh down her throat when she noticed Kate’s reflection smiling at her.

“Oh, Victoria, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” said Kate, once she noticed her reaction, thus breaking the small, momentary silence as Victoria recollected herself.

“It-It’s fine,” Victoria replied in a chuckle, “Kind of wandered off there.”

Kate let out a small and quiet chuckle, “Thanks for inviting me to your party; this apartment is gorgeous.”

“How could I not invite you and all the others? You _are_ all my friends, right?”

 Kate tittered, “ _I_ am, I won’t speak for others though.” In that moment, Kate brushed Victoria’s arm, intertwining both of theirs together and started pointing towards Max and her partner both waving at the two, “But I don’t think you have to worry yourself too much.”

 The newfound blush in Victoria’s cheeks was quickly cut in its roots once she noticed the two. They seemed to be having fun, so this might not have been as bad as Victoria had first thought.

 She visibly relaxed, slumping her shoulders and placing her forehead in the palm of her raised hand, “I guess you’re right,” she sighed, “I haven’t thrown any kind of party besides a high school one and even _that_ was some time ago.”

 “You’ve done a great job, everything here is so nice, it’s almost magic.”

 Victoria only hums in agreement, as she looks around, proud of her achievement of hosting a party where no one is at risk of alcohol poisoning.

 They saunter through the crowd, equipped only with the occasional chit-chat between them with their arms intertwined, stopping only at the drinks table.

 Only then they find themselves under a peculiarly, Victoria thinks, placed mistletoe. She gets a passing smirk from Chloe, who’s bringing drinks to a winking Max. She realizes she’s blushing only when she turns back to Kate, who’s blushing equally as hard as well and almost looking away but not really.

 Kate shyly turns her head to indicate a peck on the cheek, which dims Victoria’s blush slightly but leaves her disappointed, yet relieved somewhat. She goes in for a peck with a smile with dimmed blush; the dimmed blush lasted not at all.

 Kate suddenly turned her head to connect their lips in a weird, kinda cute and somewhat cliche move Victoria sure as hell didn’t expect. Her eyes widen for a second and shut when she goes further in for the kiss, smiling against it.

 Before she gets a chance to think ‘holy shit, I’m kissing Kate Marsh,” though, Kate’s gone. Victoria looks around for her and sees the white of her dress in the crowd ahead. She heads to her, smile stapled.

 Smile really doesn’t last long either; Victoria can’t seem to catch a break because she moves and there’s suddenly champagne on her sweater. Had this been anywhere else, she would have flipped but instead handled it, to even her own surprise with a calm and collected head.

 After the spiller in question offered to pay for dry-cleaning, which she will _gladly_ take them up on, she moved to her bedroom, looking for a fresh change of sweater. But first, to get this damned stain off…

 What silence she had didn’t last long either, because the door creaked open after an astonishing amount of three minutes alone.

 “What is it, I’m kind of in the middle of something,” she asked the open door, not bothering to see who came in.

 She felt hands on her shoulders and, all the while surprised at their softness, turned to look at Kate with a smile that turned into a chuckle once her eyes landed on the stain.

 “Oh, Victoria, I’m so sorry,” Kate said, “Here, let me help you out there..”

 Victoria was going to relent, but its Kate in question here, there was _no_ relenting to be had against her, Victoria’s one weakness; instead she just opted to sigh.

 They sat down and Victoria handed over the damp cloth she used and just sat there, looking around her room as Kate went to work and kept focused on the stain with a small smile across her lips. The silence, no matter how comfortable, bothered Victoria, all things considered.

 “So… Are we going to talk about what happened?”

 Kate’s smile grew wider into her blushing cheeks, choosing not to say anything.

 Victoria caught on soon after, squinting her eyes as she looked at the girl in front of her who was shyly looking away. She chuckled under her breath and took the hand that was working at her stain into hers.

 Kate blushed harder and met Victoria’s eyes; they were quite close as is, which they only noticed once Kate looked up. Victoria chuckled a little louder as she connected their foreheads and noses.

 “You’re adorable, you know that?”

 Before she knew it and before she had a chance to execute her next step in the devious plan of ‘Layeth christian girl that standeth before thy’, Kate lunged into the kiss.

Victoria thought she knew Kate pretty well, but she thinks otherwise now; she’s chock full of surprises. This time, she lets herself into the kiss, smiling more against it. One of her hands found its way to Kate’s hip and slowly and meticulously placed it there, which Kate didn’t expect.

 Obviously so, because the little yelp she gave out against Victoria’s mouth almost made Victoria burst out laughing.

 Kate went up for air, being new to this and all, and chuckled at her own yelp too. This gave Victoria a chance to do nothing but marvel in her beauty, all white and angelic, damn her. How’s a woman to do anything against?

 Well, Victoria really had no idea. But something she did know is how hard her heart pounded, now of all times. I guess the adrenaline from the first kiss is wearing off so she’s only now feeling her heart. Mentally shrugging, she widens her smile as Kate’s angelic giggle takes her places.

 “I’m sorry, I don’t know what got over me,” Kate says in a faux-posh voice that really doesn’t do what it intended but its cute, so Victoria gives her a pass. She slowly leans back as she says so and Victoria finds it very hard not to reciprocate.

 

 So she does. She gives in and heads for another kiss.  
  
“Lets root whatever it is, then, shall we,” she asked, leaning close to Kate’s face, that was now lit aflame. Kate smiled and cut the short distance as Victoria leaned in further, placing one hand on the other side of Kate as the other supports under her.

 Again, she lets herself deepen the kiss and _really_ enjoy it, even moaning quietly, which she hoped to god, _heh_ , Kate didn’t notice. The warmth overtakes her and her mind floa--

 

 The knock on her door stops the two of them dead in their tracks.

 “Victoria? Are you in there?”

 Oh god, who else? Who else but Max would be the one cutting this off. She just can’t catch a goddamn break, Victoria thinks. With a sigh, she traces the side of Kate’s face and connects her hand with the other that was on Victoria’s chest.

 Victoria interrupts another knock from Max with “I’m alright, I’m alright! God, a woman can’t change in peace,” she replies as she sheds the previous sweater and puts on a new one swiftly.

“Sorry, I was just checking up on you. Let’s talk once you get out!”

 “Sure, Max.”

 Once she heard the patter of Max’s feet leave her door, she lightly slumped against it, looking to Kate, who still sat on her bed with a look on her face.

 The moment or two of connected eyes and comfortable silence drew to a close the moment they both chuckled in unison.

 “We should probably get out of here, before someone suspects something,” Victoria started, dragging the sentence out, probably unwilling to let Kate go.

 “That we should,” she retorted as she stood up and walked to Victoria, obviously looking to go out first, “Guess you’ll have to find what you’re looking for later, then,” she teased with a smile, adjusting Victoria’s new sweater properly.

 Victoria smiled and dragged Kate into another quick peck.

 “I guess so.”

 Victoria opened the door and out came Kate, drawing a few eyes to stare at the open door.

 Noticing almost every single one of those looks, Victoria came out smirking, but she is _so_ going to have to sit through Taylor and Courtney’s and whoever else’s excited and endless prattling about how cute they look together and so on and so forth.

 Victoria smiled again to herself as she walked out into the party and stared at the same mistletoe that brought things into motion from the drinks table. Her eyes squint, though, when she thinks: when exactly did she put that damned thing up?

 

 She recalls someone stupidly calling it a ‘missile-toe’ whatever the hell that means. Odds are it’s Chloe she heard say that earlier. She shakes her head, getting back on track of her thoughts but...

 

She _really_ can’t remember. But, all things considered, does it really matter at this point?

 


End file.
